Alien Legacy Card Set
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Legacy Card Set; ---- 1998 Plot ---- Alien Legacy Card Set featured scenes from all 4 movies, Alien, Aliens, Aliens 3 & Alien Resurrection. In 1998 Fox released the Twentieth Anniversary Edition that included 8 premium trading cards. The cards consist of screen shots from the 4 films Alien films and images of technology and environment, art and design, alien evolution and roll call. Chase cards include poster gallery, evolution of Ripley and alien acid bath. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; n/a Features ---- * Film artwork * Basic Set * 90 Card Basic Set * Chase Sets * 9 Card "Poster Gallery" Set * 4 Card "Evolution Of Ripley" Set * 1 Card "Alien Acid Bath" Card. Publishers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, also known as 20th Century Fox, or simply 20th or Fox is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Developers ---- Inkworks is an award-winning Raleigh, North Carolina-based trading card and collectibles company specializing in non-sport and entertainment properties. The company was founded in 1995 by Allan Caplan. Inkworks products are sold through trading card and comic book shops as well as music, video, collectible stores and on the Internet. Achievements ---- Awards ---- Releases ---- 1 Alien Legacy Title Card 2 The Nostromo Crew Awakened 3 Entering the Derelict Spacecraft 4 The Space Jockey 5 The Face Hugger 6 The Chest Burster 7 Death from On High 8 The Skull Smasher 9 Lambert's Final Moments 10 Ripley Strikes Back 11 Blasted into Space 12 Unwanted Return 13 The New Mission 14 A Colony Invaded 15 Discovering Newt 16 Catacombs of Death 17 "Kill Me!" 18 Aliens Attack 19 Emergency Retreat 20 No Escape 21 Newt Imperiled 22 Destroying the Nest 23 Rampaging Queen 24 Bishop Ripped Apart 25 The Titans Clash 26 Jaws of a Queen 27 Battle to the Death 28 Sole Survivor 29 Creature on the Prowl 30 Curious about Ripley 31 Old Friends Reunited 32 Death from Above 33 Counterattack 34 Monster in the Maze 35 Slaying the Dragon 36 Ripley's Sacrifice 37 Life after Death 38 Ripley Reborn 39 The Mercenaries 40 Alien On Board 41 Ordeal 42 Underwater Assault 43 Trapped in the Egg Chamber 44 Queen and the Newborn 45 Kindred 46 The Nostromo 47 The Space Derelict 48 'Cheyenne' Utility Dropship 49 Armored Personnel Carrier 50 Firepower 51 Powerloader 52 Above the Prison Planet 53 The Aurica Docking Bay 54 Waste Tank Cocooning Area 55 Surreal Surroundings 56 Face Hugger 57 Alien Soldier 58 Queen vs. Ripley 59 The Protecting Drone 60 Future Vision 61 Operation Alien 62 "Nightmare Asylum" 63 "The Female War" 64 The Classic Alien Soldier 65 An Extraterrestrial "Jaws" 66 Creature Featured 67 Shuttle Stowaway 68 Blasted by Ripley 69 The "Aliens" Warrior 70 The Queen's Egg Sack 71 Fury of the Queen 72 Queen: Front View 73 A New Breed of Alien 74 In the Blast Furnace 75 Lucifer Descending 76 Captured Warriors 77 Aliens Underwater 78 The Queen Defiant 79 Newborn Nightmare 80 Wail of the Newborn 81 Head of Horror 82 Ellen Ripley 83 Nostromo's Chief Officers 84 Robots 85 Colonial Marines 86 Ripley's Loved Ones 87 Three Tough Hombres 88 Can They Be Trusted? 89 Xenomorph 90 Alien Legacy Checklist Reception ---- References Citations Alien Legacy Alien Legacy Footnotes category:Video games category:Board/Card Games Category:Alien (games) Category:Aliens (games) Category:Alien 3 (games)